On the Edge
by Athena354
Summary: Macy's life was pretty much perfect until one accident changes it all.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue to On the Edge, hope you enjoy :)**

I hated the smell of hospitals, or any doctors' practices. I hated being in hospitals, I hated having to sit by another person as I watched them slowly slip away, maybe not physically or spiritually, or however you want to think about it.

As I sat and watched her still body, I tried to convince myself that she was going to be okay, but it was like telling myself that Dad would be home for Christmas or the tooth fairy was real. And it hurt to know that I was the reason I was trying to lie to myself.

When the door opened and a guy a few years older than me wearing an oversized Bullet for my Valentine shirt and a pair of faded jeans and sneaker walked in, I locked eyes with him, and suddenly fresh tears were welling in my eyes.

How could he make me feel so guilty and sad by just looking into his deep blue eyes? Nobody has ever had that power over me before.

He walked closer and brushed her gold hair out of her face, his fingers tracing her scars gently, as if they were a beautiful piece of art, but even the way he caressed her cheek made me feel guilty, because this guy clearly was in love with her and I nearly took her away from him, accidentally or not, the truth is still the truth and it hurts either way.

**Please review!!!!!!!!**

**I really like reviews , or just comments, I know it's not much to review, but I'm working on the next chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I guess I should've planned a little further than what I wrote, but I'm just gonna make this up as I go along………**

Two weeks ago

Kristy called to tell me that some of her friends were going out and asked if I wanted to go with. After a pause I agreed to go along and quickly got ready.

I was about to leave Wes a message when the doorbell rang. Kristy looked perky and happier than usual; her face was practically glowing when I first saw her.

'Hey,' I said and stepped out of the house and locked it. My mom was away for a week to take care of a development outside of town.

'Let's go, we're gonna be late!' Kristy said excitedly and sped down the road until we ended up at the House of Waffles which was the last place I expected to meet some of her friends.

'Hey guys!' she said perkily as we slid into a booth with three guys sitting in it already. The one to my left was emo, the one in the middle guy looked like a normal guy and the one to my right caught my attention. He was wearing jeans, a Metallica t-shirt and sneakers, but his eyes were clear and blue, his hair was black and shoulder-length and his face was perfect.

'Hi,' I said and waited for an introduction.

'Macy, this is John, Jo and Kyle,' she said starting from the left and going to the right. John and Jo both smiled, but Kyle just nodded and looked around. I smiled and prepared to say something, but Kristy started speaking before I had a chance.

'I have known these guys since before I could speak! John and Jo are brothers and we've all been best friends with Kyle since we were all two years old.' Kristy explained. I nodded and looked at John and Jo who looked nothing alike.

'So, do you guys live nearby?' I asked.

'Yeah, well at least now we do. We found a place not too far from that place where that Delia woman lives,' John said.

'Really?! Why didn't you guys tell me?' Kristy asked a bit too loudly. John cracked a smile while Jo and Kyle flinched. Kristy smiled at John and I realized that there was something more than "friendship" going on between them.

'Yeah, well, Kyle needed to get away from his ex,' Jo said.

'What does it take to get some service in here?' Kyle asked impatiently. Just then the waitress popped up, probably overhearing him.

After we all ordered Kristy looked at Kyle with a questioning look on her face.

'Kyle, you need to let go of Bonnie.' It was one sentence, but it caused utter silence around our booth. I had no idea who or what Bonnie was, but it seemed like she meant a lot to all of them.

'I'm gonna go get some air,' Kyle said and slid out the booth. I looked at Kristy once he was out of the restaurant, a question mark on my face.

'Bonnie was Kyle's girlfriend. She died of cancer five years ago and he never really got over it. They were really close and I guess it was just so hard on all of us. She was my cousin.' I nodded and played with my straw until Kyle came back smelling like smoke.

'So, Macy, I think I've been introduced to your mother before, if I remember correctly,' Kyle said. I thought back to one night when my mom was speaking about some up-and-coming musician that seemed nice.

'Oh, yeah, I remember that.' I said. I knew, though, that she wanted me to dump Wes for someone else at the time. She tried to introduce me to all her friends' sons that were my age until she just gave up one night.

'How is she?' he asked. I guess this was part of the reason she like Kyle, his style was most definitely not the reason.

'Good. She's out of town for the weekend with some investors. I'm sure she'd like to see you again.' I said, faking a smile as usual when speaking about these things.

'Oh, Mace, I forgot to tell you: Wes said that he would be out of town for the weekend,' Kristy informed me. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed about that.

'Wes?' Kyle asked.

'Jo you grew up with the kid! I kinda recall you living here for thirteen years,' Kristy said. Jo looked like he was thinking for a few seconds.

If this were a cartoon then a light would go on above his head. His face instantly lit up and a bunch of words came out of his mouth too fast for me to understand, but Kristy and John seemed to understand perfectly.

Kyle seemed just as confused as me with what Jo was attempting to say. I focused on my food instead of looking up at him.

Jo ate faster than he spoke and was done at the same time as Kristy who was the last to give up on his stories.

We paid and left. Kristy asked if I wanted to go with them, but I rejected politely and said goodbye to everybody before walking home slowly.

**Please review :) I ask very kindly, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**School's a bitch and yet I'm stuck with it so I can't update very quickly, this would've been done quicker if it weren't for that……..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well people, life lesson: school's a bitch!**

**At least I get a nice long holiday soon, three and a half more weeks of torture and then the World Cup will be over and not everything will revolve around it. Don't know which one of the two I should be happier about.**

**One Week later**

For some strange and unknown reason I was thinking about Kyle. I was sitting in the living room of my new apartment watching TV when he popped into my head.

I thought about his eyes and his smile and then the craziest but more realistic question popped into my head: Am I in love with him?

I knew the answer was no because I was still madly in love with Wes, but Kyle had an impact on me and I wanted to know him better, I wanted to know how his head worked, maybe I wanted to be his friend, but anything less absurd than me being in love with him was suitable to me.

'Macy?' I snapped out of it when I heard Wes's voice. I looked up to where he was standing in the kitchen with a bag full of groceries.

'Hey, what are those for?' I nodded toward the bag full of groceries.

'I'm cooking you dinner, remember?' I thought back and remembered our earlier phone call. I got up to kiss him but he beat me to it.

The kiss was long and passionate, but it was different than what it's normally like. It was distant.

'Macy, what's wrong?' Wes asked, noticing the difference as well.

'Nothing, I'm just a little out of it,' I said and looked at the clock on my kitchen wall. 'Let's get started with dinner.'

'_I'll _start, you can just relax. This is the whole point of this dinner anyway. No dressing up, no Kristy, and no interruptions.' Wes kissed me softly before starting on the food. I sat perched on the island while I spoke and he cooked.

'So, how's Bert?' I asked.

'Good. He found some new myth about the end of the world that he's caught up in, so I just have a little brother rambling on about things I don't understand, and not one rambling on about boring legends and how he wants to get a puppy.

'He's been threatening to do it since Wish died, but he never actually went through with it.' I listened as Wes spoke and laughed when he said something funny, put on the right expression and smiled like a good girlfriend.

Eventually we ate, but it wasn't very romantic because we had to eat on the sofa and watch CNN, but the meal was good, it was some French recipe so I didn't dare ask what it was called.

I loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and kissed Wes to try and make up for being so distant. Eventually we ended up on my bed, he was shirtless and he was busy removing my shirt when I stopped to ask myself whether I wanted to really lose my virginity now, like this.

I pulled back and looked at Wes's perfect form on my bed.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I can't do this,' I said. He looked confused. 'I can't have sex with you right now Wes, that's what I can't do.' I sounded impatient and angry.

He pulled me closer toward him.

'I'm not forcing you to do anything, Mace,' he whispered and then I started crying. No sobbing, just tears. I cried into his chest until I fell asleep and I woke up when he moved away from me, but I closed my eyes and let him leave.

Kristy looked shocked when I told her Wes left in the middle of the night.

'Are you serious?' she gasped, the sun highlighting her scars. I nodded and looked away.

'He had no obligation to stay, besides, Bert was probably worried,' I carried on making excuses even though I didn't buy any of it.

'He's your boyfriend; he should've been there in your time of need!' she exclaimed.

'He's not my husband or anything, besides, I was asleep,' _excuses, excuses, Mace. _A voice said inside of my head as I spoke.

'Well, anyway, Kyle and Jo are coming over to your place this afternoon,' Kristy informed me. I looked at her confused.

'Okay, I'm sorry! When you called me I thought you should at least have fun and Kyle and Jo are known for making people feel better after their boyfriends ditch them in their desperate time of need.' Kristy said. I glared at her and she smiled. I smiled too, and shook my head at my best friend.

Kyle and Jo arrived with a pizza and a stack of DVDs in hand. Kristy welcomed them both in and explained the John was at their old house packing the last few things into boxes. I nodded and ushered them in.

'Hi,' Kyle said. I nodded and took the pizza and DVDs out of his hands. Kristy and Jo got out four sodas from my fridge and I put in the first DVD which Kyle said was a good movie. I wasn't sure whether I should believe him or not because Wes and I hardly ever agreed about movies and music.

'Okay, well, Sweeney Todd is not exactly a chick flick, but I think we should watch what could happen if things got too bad,' Kyle explained. I was the only one that hadn't watched the movie already, but even though I was transfixed with the movie, I was completely aware that Kyle was looking at me most of the time.

'So what did you think?' Kyle asked.

'Surprisingly I loved it,' I said honestly. Kyle smiled and I smiled back before Kristy made decided that we needed more soda. I offered to get, but Kyle offered at the same time as me, so we both ended up together getting a six-pack of beer and more soda.

On the way out I saw the one person I was dreading. He looked at the two of, but then behind him I saw a girl that I didn't recognize next to him and I asked Kyle if I could wait outside. He looked up at Wes before nodding.

'Macy!' Wes called after me. I didn't stop, there were too many questions racing in my mind: Who is she? Are they involved? Why is she with him? Is that why he left?

Wes put a hand on my shoulder and I knew that I couldn't take off now.

'Hello,' I said stiffly. He nodded before launching into his explanation.

'It's not what it looks like,' was all he said. I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, tell me what it is like, Wes, because that's what I want to know,' I hissed angrily. He looked away before looking me in the eye.

'She's my ex-girlfriend,' he explained. I rolled my eyes again.

'Okay, so you're leaving me, your current girlfriend, for your _ex_-girlfriend?' I questioned sounding more than a little pissed.

'Well, you're not innocent either, I mean whose that guy you're with?' he demanded.

'Kyle is a friend of Kristy's. She and Jo are at my apartment and we are here buying some drinks. Now answer the question already!' I shouted a little too loud.

'Annie came back with some shocking news,' he began to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Watched the awesomest and one of the goriest movies I've ever seen over the weekend! Except now I hate the color red…**

**I'm SO happy! School's nearly over! Yay!**

'You have a son?' I asked, my voice wavering. Wes looked behind me and nodded. I shook my head, trying to get it into my head.

'How long has she been here?' I asked once I could talk again.

'A few weeks, about a month,' I shook my head again, this time it was because I was angry.

'So, you weren't planning on telling me, were you?' I asked angrily. I could see Kyle and Annie were behind us now.

'I just did!' He sounded a bit desperate.

'You only told me because I saw you with Annie!' I yelled and turned around. 'It's over, Wes.'

And that was the end of it. Kyle and I drove back in silence while we listened to some CD. He took my hand at one point and I squeezed his.

It never felt this way with Wes. There was pleasure, a lot of it, but with Kyle it was like I was high and nothing mattered anymore, not even Wes and his family.

'Annie said something back there,' Kyle said, still holding onto my hand.

'What did she say?' I asked quietly.

'She said that even through the darkest of times, love is all that will pull you through.' Kyle said. After that, I couldn't restrain the tears any longer.

'I love Wes, but I wouldn't die for him, I wouldn't kill for him, and I wouldn't leave the father of my kid for him, so I guess we're on even footing.' I said and got out of the car. Kyle pulled my hand back to him and then our lips met and all I felt was joy, so deep in my soul even though I hurt so much.

He pulled back and turned away from me.

'I'm sorry.' I flinched. I was going to tell him not to be, but he walked up the stairs before I had the chance to tell him.

I walked up slowly and put the sodas and beer in the fridge before sitting next to John who was sitting next to Kristy who was sitting next to Kyle.

I watched the movie, but I wasn't really watching. At one point I found myself in the kitchen with Kyle while Kristy and John sat and watched the movie, but they were making-out instead.

'What's wrong?' Kyle asked and hopped onto the countertop. I glared at him.

'You kissed me, said sorry and ignored me for the past hour!' I hissed, trying not to cause Kristy and John to notice.

'Well sorry! I didn't know it would piss you off. I thought my kissing you would piss you off.' I looked into his eyes and instantly forgave him.

'I don't mind you kissing me, I mind you apologizing for it. I would've pulled away if I didn't like it,' I said and hopped on and sat next to him.

'So you liked it?' he asked. I nodded and took hold of his hand and looked at his long, slender fingers.

'Can I do it again?' he asked. I turned to face him and didn't have to answer before his lips were on mine. I don't know how long we sat there, but it was long enough for Kristy to come in, shriek and for me to nearly fall of the counter.

'Macy! You're cheating on Wes?' she demanded an answer.

'I can't cheat on him if I'm not with him,' I explained calmly and hopped off. Her eyes widened when I said that and I remembered I hadn't told her.

'I saw him and some chick and well we broke up,' I explained.

'So he cheated on you?' she asked confused.

'No, well I don't know, but they have a kid.' I said and watched as her jaw dropped. She closed her mouth after she noticed it was hanging open.

'I'm, like, his BEST FRIEND! How could he not tell me this?' she was screaming now. John came in and Kyle said I'll explain later.

'Okay, I am going over there right now and giving him a piece of my mind and when I'm done he will regret not telling me about his Wes Junior.' John followed her out and Kyle and I stared at the closed door.

'Well that went well,' I said and got a soda and handed Kyle a beer.

'Perfect,' he said and hopped off. He placed the beer on the counter and put his arms around me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, the way we swayed together slowly. His bent down to kiss me and after that moment I was compelled with such joy.

Not even Wes could match this.

**Yeah, you guys may be pissed about Kyle and Macy, but I needed a twist and I don't to make Macy pregnant.**

**BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
